Blood Red Rose
by Tara1
Summary: Rogue and Gambit run into a couple of old friends of Gambit's while in New Orleans.
1. The Lost Child

  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Marvel and Anne Rice  
  
  
Blood Red Rose by Tara & Valkyrie  
  
  
  
'The Heretic' (The lost child)  
  
Don't turn out the lights, Cause there's demons in the night  
And they prey on the fears of us all  
They hide inside and wait, and they shun the light of day  
The scream in their dreams fill us all  
  
Children of the night, such a sad tune they rhyme  
The bloody boys that sing a wicked song  
And for all of them, they're just memories in the wind  
  
Rise and see, It's the dawn of insanity  
Keeper of the gates of fire and the heretic has said   
You don't have to be afraid till I  
Till I come to get you and child in time  
On the swords edge you ride and cast a spell of heresy  
And die in vain, like a wild dog in chains   
No one can save or set you free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a typical summer night in New Orleans, hot and humid. The night air was thick with the smells of fresh summer flowers and Cajun cooking. After attending the blues concert they came down especially for, Rogue and Gambit walked down the street enjoying each other's company. Both of them had dressed up for the occasion. Rogue wore an emerald green cashmere sweater and a long green skirt with matching gloves, the color more than setting off her eyes. She looked stunning and Remy had had great difficulty keeping his eyes off her during the show. He had decided to wear a white dress shirt with a gambler's string tie, and black slacks. Of course, he also wore his signature brown trench coat, which Rogue wasn't happy with, but she finally gave up, as Remy stubbornly would not take the thing off.  
  
  
Rogue took another smell of the beautiful long stem red rose that Remy had bought for her just after the concert. Her heart was soaring at all the sweet attention she was receiving from him tonight.  
  
"This little get away was a great idea Remy, I really needed it too." she said with a smile that would melt an iceberg. The stress she had been feeling lately at the mansion quickly forgotten.   
  
"I'm glad chere, I was starting t' worry about you," Remy replied with warm concern.  
  
  
Everything about their evening together had turned out perfect and just had Remy had hoped it would. But, as they walked hand in gloved hand, Remy could not shake the uneasy feeling that someone was trailing them. As they strolled down the footpath, Remy watched for anything questionable, praying that his keen instincts were wrong. As they crossed the street, he was unable to find anything amiss.  
  
"Sugah, you're awfully quiet all of a sudden, what's wrong?" asked Rogue, stopping right in the middle of the road.  
  
Remy just shook his head and jerked Rogue across the street, "You trying t' get yourself killed girl." His voice betraying his unsettled nerves.  
  
As they reached the sidewalk Rogue stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Ok we're across the street, what's eating you?" Her demeanor indicating she was more than aware of the sudden change in mood.  
  
Remy was about to answer when his attention was instead diverted to the sound of laughter coming from somewhere above him. He snapped his head up and attempted to see what could be laughing from up in the air, as hard as he tried he could see nothing but the cloudless night sky.   
  
Having witnessed Remy's strange behavior, Rogue became concerned. She too started searching the sky above, straining to see what Remy was looking at, "What are we looking for?" she asked.  
  
  
Remy looked at Rogue and she looked at him from the corner of her eye, as soon as their eyes met, they both burst out laughing at how ridiculous they must look, staring at the roofs of old buildings.   
  
Remy grabbed Rogues hand, " My mind is playin' wit' me chere, dat's all," he said pulling her arm so they could start walking again.  
  
Rogue just shook her head, still smiling at Remy, " sugah, you lost your mind along time ago."  
  
"And my heart chere," said Remy smiling at Rogue.  
  
"Mistah, you just say the sweetest thangs," said Rogue in her best Scarlett O'Hara voice batting her eyelashes at Remy, while he laughed.  
  
Remy and Rogue stopped laughing as the uneasy feeling Remy had felt moments ago suddenly returned. Rogue was feeling that they were being watched now too. Becoming aware that the street they had turned on was deserted, something seemed very wrong and they both were instantly wary. They walked in silence, keeping on guard, just in case something happened. In their line of work, it is a must.  
  
Gambit looked behind him, he swore he could have heard something moving from where they had just came from.  
  
"I t'ink we better go chere, we have company," the urgency in his voice unmistakable, the unknown was making him nervous.  
  
  
Rogue was about to give her approval about leaving, when two men emerged from the shadows. They were both about the same height; the man with dark hair only an inch shorter than the other and that was where their similarities ended. One man had long wavy black hair and his eyes were the same shade of emerald green as hers. He had a long slender build with long legs and broad shoulders. Rogue guessed that both men looked to be in their twenties. The other man had long vibrant curly, blonde hair that came down just past his shoulders and blue/grey eyes. He had a slender build like the man with black hair but was not as muscular.   
  
They both walked with an incredible catlike grace and Rogue was struck with the fact that they both had the whitest skin she had ever seen. They almost looked dead, Rogue just figured it was the street lamps making their skin that way.  
  
"What do you want," snarled Remy, instantly recognizing the pair.  
  
"You know these two?" asked Rogue, looking at him questionably.  
  
"Oui," said Remy like he was not at all happy with it.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Remy," asked the blonde one, gesturing towards Rogue.  
  
"Non," said Remy angrily.  
  
Both men stepped forward and Rogue noticed how beautiful these two men were. She knew it was a strange word for men but there was no other word for it, especially the one with black hair. He looked very sad and the other had a mischievous glint in his eye. She was amazed at their grace.   
  
  
Noticing how they were dressed, one word came to Rogue's mind 'money'. Both were dressed in the most fashionable, classic men's attire. Definitely these were men of means, since clothes like that did not come cheap. The cut and color was such that their clothes would never go out of style, charcoal and black. Rogue hazard a guess that they were probably the types to have bill folds, cuff links and Rolex's, stylish bordering on vain.   
  
"Well then I shall introduce myself then, Lestat de Lioncourt at your service chere," he said bowing.  
  
"And I am Louis de Pointe du Lac," he said walking up to Rogue, taking his hand in her gloved hand and kissing it.  
  
Rogue smiled warmly at the two men, they seemed pleasant enough, but when Remy looked over at Rogue, to find her smiling at the pair, he instantly became incensed.   
  
"And I'm de Easter Bunny," Remy spat out.  
  
"Oh Remy, you aren't still bitter are you?" asked Lestat, like he was enjoying every second of Remy's irritation.  
  
"Never," said Remy through clenched teeth, "How's Memnoch?"  
  
"Interesting that you would ask that Remy," said Lestat with a little more hostility in his voice than he intended.  
  
"Leave it t' you t' piss off Satan himself," muttered Remy under his breath, Rogue didn't hear him but Lestat did.  
  
Lestat's grey eyes instantly narrowed and he took a step towards Remy.  
  
Rogue interrupted before everyone lost their temper, holding out her hand, she said, "Ah'm Rogue."  
  
"Oh what an unusual name, but if you are with my dear Remy, I'm sure it fits you," he said smiling at her, kissing her hand just as Louis had done.   
  
Remy rolled his eyes; he didn't like the way the men were looking at Rogue. There was something just below the surface, hiding behind their false smiles. Especially Louis, Remy could have sworn he was undressing her with his eyes.  
  
"Let's go chere," said Remy grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling her away.  
  
"Remy stop it." Rogue resisted, now annoyed at Remy's seemingly rude behavior.  
  
"I don't know what you two are up to, but leave her out of it," Remy paused looking as menacing as possible at the pair, "I remember your laws, and I don't know what you're up t' but stay away from her."  
  
With that said, Remy pulled Rogue down the street. Rogue had never seen Remy so angry so she let him. Rogue looked back at the two men, they stood there smiling at her so she smiled back.   
  
"She's beautiful," Louis said, almost in a whisper. She wasn't at all what he was expecting to find. He almost couldn't believe what he had been told about this woman.  
  
Lestat turned to Louis and just stared at him for a moment and then said, "Oui. She is, isn't she. Just remember Remy isn't stupid, we don't need him getting in the way."  
  
"He remembers the law, he knows something is amiss," said Louis, watching as Remy pulling Rogue down the street.  
  
Lestat just waved his hand at Louis and said, " She is invulnerable, so he will not perceive us as a threat to her."  
  
Louis just nodded and asked, "Is he furious?"  
  
Lestat went into a deep concentration, after a brief moment, he knitted his eyebrows and frowned. He broke his concentration and turned to Louis shocked.  
  
"It would seem Monsieur LeBeau has become more powerful," said Lestat in disbelief.  
  
Louis turned to his friend in shock also; "You cannot read his mind anymore?"  
  
"It would seem he has the power to block out any telepathy," said Lestat more annoyed than shocked now.  
  
"And the women? Is what Nortatem said true?" asked Louis.  
  
"She has the Kree DNA, no one can penetrate her shields," said Lestat, "you know this already."  
  
"Can you hear them then?"  
  
Lestat listened for a minute and startled Louis when he threw his head back and laughed, "Oh this will be so amusing to watch this scenario play itself out," he said joyfully as he massaged his hands together.  
  
"I just hope it doesn't backfire on us," said Louis frowning at Lestat.  
  
"Oh Louis, you are such a pessimist. Can I ever enjoy things without you looking at the dark side of things," said Lestat with his hands in the air.  
  
"I am a realist, you never take anything seriously. It is my duty to do that for you, they call you the brat prince for a reason," said Louis.  
  
Lestat just shook his head at Louis, "I prefer to be called 'the James Bond of vampires' thank you," said Lestat irritated.  
  
"Keep telling everyone that, one day maybe it will stick," said Louis, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh my beautiful Louis, you have such a poetic soul, cracking jokes does not befit you," said Lestat frowning, then changed the subject, "shall we go to the flat in the Rue Royale for the night or shall we go straight to the house in New York,"   
  
"It will be sun rise soon, let's go to the flat."  
  
"Then the flat it is then," said Lestat waving his hand in the air.  
  
  
Both men stepped back into the shadows were they came from and disappeared into the night.  
  
  
As they came around the corner, Rogue jerked her hand out of Remy's. She turned to face him full of anger.  
  
"Your hospitality really needs polishing sugah," said Rogue angrily.  
  
Remy thrust his hands into his trenchcoat just so he didn't charge anything accidentally. He was so aggravated, his eyes were glowing a demonic red.  
  
"Dey are trouble Rogue," he snarled, knowing full well that an argument was in progress with Rogue.  
  
Rogue walked right up to Remy and placed her glove hand on his shoulder, saying, "Why is that?"  
  
"Jus' because Rogue," Remy said, his anger softening a little.  
  
"What are you hiding Remy," asked Rogue.  
  
"I know somet'ing about dem, and if anyone else finds out, dey die, plain as dat," said Remy trying to be as vague as possible.  
  
"Why aren't they trying to kill you then," asked Rogue suspiciously.   
  
Remy just gave Rogue a lopsided grin and said sexily, "because of my enchanting personality."  
  
"Very funny, why?" said Rogue standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, anger threatening to show itself again.  
  
"What makes you t'ink dey didn't try," Remy said, winking at Rogue and then turned to walk away.  
  
"Don't use that charm on me buster, will I ever get a straight answer," said Rogue, grabbing his arm, spinning him around to face her again.  
  
"When it's about dose two, non," he said standing so close, Rogue could feel Remy's breath tickling her face.  
  
"And why not? I can take care of myself you know," yelled Rogue, standing her ground.  
  
"Rogue, you don' get it," yelled Remy taking a step back and throwing his hands in the air, "Monsieur de Lioncourt is Wolverine, Jean and you wrapped in a petite package, dat boy can cause a lot of damage."  
  
"Not with all the Xmen around sugah," Rogue said confidently.  
  
Remy just shook his head, he was furious now; "Will you jus' drop it. Dose two live here, once we go back t' de mansion, we will never see dem again, so what does it matter?"  
  
"Why won't you just tell me?" said Rogue getting angry herself.  
  
"Dey are jus' one of many, you t'ink Sinister is rotten t' de core. Dey make him look like a Boy Scout," Remy shouted, pointing towards the street.  
  
Rogue had more questions than answers, but she knew this was a losing battle with Remy, so she decided to let it drop for the time being.   
  
Rogue unconsciously sighed; Remy understood that to be a sign of Rogue letting go of the topic of discussion for now.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel sugah," said Rogue wrapping her arm around Remy's waist.  
  
Remy smiled down at Rogue as he put his arm around her shoulders, "Sounds good t' me chere."  
  
Rogue and Remy left arm in arm and went back to there separate hotel room for the night. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see the older gentleman standing at the end of the street smiling.  
  
  
Coming soon chapter 2...  
  
  
Ok people, we have spent literally hours on this fic. We have almost completed it. A two second review will go along way to posting the next chapter faster. HINT HINT Trust us, I really think you guys will enjoy this one, so come on and tell us what you thought  



	2. Blue Monday

The Blood Red RoseChapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours, they belong to Marvel and Anne Rice. Blue Monday belongs to Orgy.  
  
Blue Monday  
  
How does it feel to treat me like you do?  
  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
  
And told me who you are, I thought I was mistaken  
  
I thought I heard your words, Tell me, how do I feel  
  
Tell me now, How do I feel  
  
Those who came before me, Lived through their vocations  
  
From the past until completion, They'll turn away no more  
  
And I still find it so hard, To say what I need to say  
  
But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me, Just how I should feel today  
  
I see a ship in the harbor, I can and shall obey  
  
But if it wasn't for your misfortune, I'd be heavenly person today  
  
And I thought I was mistaken, And I thought I heard you speak  
  
Tell me how do I feel, Tell me now, how should I feel  
  
Now I stand here waiting, I thought I told you to leave me  
  
While I walked down to the beach, Tell me how does it feel  
  
When your heart grows cold  
  
The mansion in New York  
  
"Hey Rogue how was your trip?" Jean asked as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a coffee.   
  
Rogue looked up from the paper she was reading and said "Oh it was the most wonderful time. Remy sure knows how to make a gal feel special."  
  
"Where is Remy? I haven't seen him since you two got back last night." Jean asked as she took a seat at the table with Rogue.  
  
"I think he went to talk with Storm. He's been kinda moody ever since we got back. He said there was something he needed to talk to her about." Rogue replied with a little frown.  
  
Remy lightly knocked on Ororo's door. When he heard her, say 'come in'; he grabbed the doorknob and opened it.  
  
Remy leaned against the doorframe with his arms across his chest and watched Storm water her plants until she said, "What can I do for you Remy?"  
  
Remy just smiled, "Enjoying the view Stormy."  
  
Storm put down her water pitcher and turned to face her best friend with a frown on her face. "I have asked you several times to quit calling me that."  
  
Remy walked over to her bed arrogantly and laid down, as he put his arms behind his head, he said teasingly, "You love it, admit it."  
  
Ororo just shook her head, her long white ponytail moving with her. "No I don't." she laughed.   
  
Remy sat up, and smiled, "You say you don' but your eyes say different."   
  
"Is there something you wanted?" asked Storm relaxing in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Guess who I ran into in New Orleans wit' Rogue?" said Remy, his mood immediately turning somber.  
  
"Someone from the Guild?" asked Ororo.  
  
"Non."  
  
"BellaDonna?"  
  
"Non!" Remy shouted.  
  
"Then who,"  
  
"Lestat and Louis," said Remy, unemotionally.  
  
Storm immediately sat up straight with a startled look on her face, "Did they try and kill you again?"  
  
Remy groaned, "Non, Dat was settled a long time ago. Dey introduced themselves to Rogue."  
  
"Is that not against one of their coven's law?" asked Storm bewildered.  
  
"Oui, dey up t' somet'ing wit' Rogue, I know it," said Remy, playing with the items on Storms night table.  
  
"These are vampires, what would they want with her? They can't turn her because of her invulnerable skin," said Ororo unconvinced.  
  
"I don' know," said Remy frustrated, putting down her hairbrush.  
  
"What I think happened was that when they saw you in New Orleans and they wanted to unnerve you. They know you would never tell anyone about them so they know that they have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I hope your right," Remy suddenly smiled at Storm, "I told you didn' I?"  
  
"Well they have no way of knowing that, do they?" said Storm grinning back at Remy.  
  
In an older section of New Orleans  
  
Lestat walked up the three steps to the porch of the old Victorian style home, this time of his own accord. Without knocking he opened the door and entered the premises.   
  
"I've been waiting for you," said an eloquent, disembodied voice from the parlor. It drifted into the lobby where Lestat stood.   
  
Lestat had heard the voice only once before today and it had not been by choice. The voice, Lestat knew, belonged to a man who wielded magic and had powers over all things dead, including vampires. Lestat casually walked into the parlor to stand in front of the Necromancer. The man was nothing special to behold an elderly man of about 60, distinguished looking but small and frail with age. But Lestat knew better. This man was 400 years old at a rough guess and his name, Nortatem, was older than that. He also knew that he was not as frail and helpless as he appeared. In fact, this old man had enough power to summon the vampire against his will. The old man had a deal he wanted to make with Lestat and Louis. A deal, whose terms, the vampires had decided to accept.  
  
"Well, how could I stay away?" Lestat replied his voice dripping with contempt and sarcasm. The Necromancer just chuckled in response.  
  
Lestat looked around at the unassuming room. It was clean and tastefully decorated in an understated way. The room suggested history without being dusty or run down. The old man suggested the same. The only thing that seemed unusual for a man his age was the ornate rings on each hand with the blood red stones.   
  
"Have you made contact?" Nortatem asked as he took a seat in a red velvet chair with wooden claw feet.  
  
"Yes" hissed Lestat, not even attempting to hide the hate in his voice.  
  
Completely unfazed by the tone, the Necromancer continued, "Good. Keep me informed as things progress. You know exactly what to do?"  
  
"We will keep up our end of things, you need not fear that. But you had better keep your end of this deal," said Lestat in a threatening tone as he turned to leave.  
  
"Of course," replied the Necromancer as he chuckled again, thinking what a feisty creature this vampire was. He had never worked with vampires before and they were quite unlike the skeletons and zombies he was used to. These vampires were so much more unpredictable. He watched Lestat walked away, he knew that he would have to watch this one carefully.  
  
As Lestat left the house, he thought of all the savage ways he would like to destroy the Necromancer. But that pleasure would have to wait until the transaction was complete and the amulet was his. Once it was in his possession and it's protection from magic abilities had been transferred to him; the Necromancer would be easy pickings, almost as easy as the assignment before him. This was going to be fun...  
  
2 weeks later in New York  
  
Rogue was stretched out on her bed with a book in her hands. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear the faint knock on her door. As Rogue was about to turn the page, she noticed the distinct odor of cigarette smoke in her room. She glanced towards her door and sure enough, Remy was standing there. He was leaning against her doorway with his arm above his head and a cigarette in his other head. He looked incredibly sexy in his painted on black jeans and a black T-shirt, his leather jacket over top. Rogue could tell by the shade of his crimson eyes that he was feeling a little mischievous tonight. He gave her a sexy smile and gestured towards the book she was reading.  
  
"How many times have you read dat t'ing?" he said.  
  
"It's a classic," she said turning her attention back to her book, trying to ignore him, but she knew it would be impossible when he was acting this way.  
  
"Frankly my dear I don' give a damn," he said imitating Rhett Butler and then laughing whole-heartedly.  
  
Rogue turned her attention back to Remy and scowled at him; "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"  
  
Remy walked over to the window, unfazed by Rogue, and threw his cigarette out the window, noticing that she gave him another dirty look as he did it.  
  
"Oui, I wanted t' know if you would like t' join Stormy and I." he said turning to face Rogue, still smiling at her.  
  
"Not tonight sugah," she said, yawning.  
  
"I should have dat on tape, how many times you said dat t' me," he said admiring Rogues uncovered, muscular legs, "let me guess, you have a headache, chere."  
  
Rogue looked from Remy's gaze to her legs and rolled her eyes, "You have a one track mind Cajun."  
  
Remy smiled and stretched out his arms and said playfully, "A man has needs, chere."  
  
"Yeah, well, go introduce yourself to the palm sisters," she said pointing towards her bathroom, "Your welcome to use my bathroom if you need to but just clean up your mess after please," said Rogue, her smile hiding behind her book.  
  
Remy stood there with his mouth open in shock, he then grinned, as he put his hands over his heart, "Your generosity makes my heart beat jus' a little faster, chere. I shall take you up on your offer if you would do me de honor of watchin'."  
  
Remy crouched to avoid the pillow Rogue threw at his head; he walked towards the door before another projectile was thrown in his direction.  
  
"Get out of here and go have fun with Ororo," said Rogue, trying to sound irritated, but she failed miserably.  
  
"You sure now," said Remy, standing at Rogue's door, ready to make a break for it, "it would only take a few minutes."   
  
"Get out ya pervert!" yelled Rogue, as another pillow went flying, instead of hitting Remy it hit the closed door that he had just made a quick exit from.  
  
Rogue heard Remy laughing as he walked down the hall towards Storms room. Rogue glanced at her clock beside her bed and it read midnight.  
  
"Crazy," she muttered as she turned her light off and went to asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next morning, Rogue didn't have to open her eyes to know what was waiting for her. She breathed deeply inhaling the sweet fragrance of the flower Remy had left for her.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the red rose, lying on top of her book. She smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms into the air. Still smiling, she picked up the flower and twirled it beneath her nose, thinking that she was lucky to know the sweetest man on earth. She put down the flower and proceeded to get dressed so she could go thank Remy for his thoughtfulness. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt from her dresser and put them on. She grabbed her gloves and put them on as she was leaving her room. She stopped in the doorway, smiling she walked back into her room and jumped on her bed, leaning over to grab the flower so she could take it with her.  
  
As Rogue walked down the hall, she passed by Logan. He was going to ask her where she had gotten the flower, but the smile on her face told him whom it was from.  
  
"Off to see the Cajun?" he asked, stopping to talk.  
  
"Yep," she said, as she walked by Logan.  
  
Logan shook his head, thinking if it wasn't for Rogues powers they would be probably be as annoying as Scott and Jean.   
  
"No. Gumbo's room is next to mine it would be worse," he thought, watching her walk down the hallway, with a raised eyebrow. When Rogue was out of sight he turned and headed to the garage to enjoy a cigar  
  
When Rogue came to Remy's door she knocked lightly, hoping he was still sleeping so she could surprise him. She smiled when she didn't hear a response. She turned the doorknob quietly and walked into the room. She dropped the flower to the floor; she was so stunned at the sight in front of her that she held tightly to the door to stop her from falling.  
  
Remy was laying in bed, his naked chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, that told Rogue he was in a deep sleep. His hair was a disheveled mess and he had one arm lying across his forehead. He looked utterly peaceful, which wouldn't have seemed strange to Rogue except the naked body lying next to him. Her long white hair was cascaded across the pillow and onto Remy's muscular shoulder. Her long, slender arm was across Remy's chest and the white sheet across her back was in sharp contrast to her ebony skin.  
  
Rogue stood in total shock, unable to speak or move. When she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall, that shook her out of her appalled state. She slowly backed out the door, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She ran down the hall towards her room, running literally into Logan.  
  
Logan grabbed Rogue's arms to steady her from falling, he noticed that she was almost in tears. He let go of her and crossed his own muscular arms across his chest in a 'tell your father what happened' posture.  
  
"What did Gumbo do this time? Didn't he come home again?" asked Logan.  
  
"Yeah, he was." said Rogue slowly backing up and then turning around running at maximum speed.  
  
"What the flamin' hell?" Logan said, wondering why Rogue was so upset.  
  
Logan watched Rogue till she was no longer in sight. He decided to find out what was going on. He marched towards the Cajun's door, ready to threaten to break his legs again. As Logan stood in the doorway, he was totally astonished. Never in a million years did he think he would ever see the picture before him. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, until he heard the crash coming from Rogue's room.   
  
'She's tearin' up her room again,' he thought.  
  
Logan looked down on the floor and saw the rose, he crouched over and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment, then turned his attention to the bed.   
  
Logan then became enraged, crushing the flower in his hand. He couldn't believe these two would rip out Rogue's heart like that. He dropped the rose to the floor, strode over to the bed, and jumped on it. Logan sat on his haunches, each leg on either side of Remy's stomach. He placed Ororo's arm gently beside her and turned his attention back to the object of his anger. He leaned over Remy and unsheathed his claws, placing them on each side of Remy's throat, the third itching to be let out.  
  
"Wake up," he said roughly.  
  
Remy groaned and his eyes shot open when he realized the cold feeling on his neck were Logan's claws. He immediately regretted opening his eyes so quickly when the room started to spin.   
  
"Logan, I don' want t' play," said Remy putting his hand over his eyes.  
  
There was a loud crash and both men looked towards the empty doorway. Logan knew what it was, Remy didn't.  
  
"Who's renovatin'?" asked Remy, trying to will the room to stop spinning.  
  
"I think your girlfriend is a little pissed at you for having one too many bodies in your bed, so instead of renovating your face, she's destroying her room, " Logan growled.  
  
Remy, his eyes widening in shock, he turned his head and saw Ororo lying beside him naked. He winced at the pain from Logan's claws cutting his neck.  
  
"What de hell?" said Remy confused, as he looked at Storm, "You mind lettin' me up homme?"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you bub," growled Logan his eyes ablaze with fury.  
  
"Get up NOW!" yelled Remy starting to panic; wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"You're still a bum," said Logan shaking his head.  
  
Logan and Remy glared at each other for a moment, and then Logan jumped off of Remy's bed, walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Remy sat up and felt his throat. His hand came away wet from the blood seeping down his neck. He felt nausea threatening to take over again but he didn't care, he had to get to Rogue. As he threw on his pants, he leaned over the bed and shook Storm. She groaned, slapping his hand away, and rolled over.  
  
"Stormy, wake up," said Remy urgently, as he did up his pants.  
  
"Where's the fire, Remy?" moaned Ororo.  
  
"Stormy, open your eyes," said Remy.  
  
Ororo opened her eyes, but immediately shut them when the first wave of nausea hit.   
  
With her eyes clamped shut and her face in a grimace she groaned "I don't feel very well"   
  
"I t'ink we had t' much t' drink las' night and all hell's is breaking loose," looking under his bed for his shirt.  
  
"Why?" she moaned.  
  
"Open your eyes Stormy," said Remy, grabbing a shirt from his drawer.  
  
Ororo slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, wondering what the problem was, when it suddenly hit her. She was in Remy's room, her eyes widened at the thought of what the implications were. She stared at Remy and by the look on his face, she knew they had been discovered. She then looked down at her own state of undress.  
  
"Oh my," was all she could say.  
  
"Rogue saw us. I have t' go find her, I'll be back soon chere," he said, throwing on his shirt that he retrieved from the drawer and ran out of the room.  
  
As Remy ran towards Rogue's room, he heard her smashing her things to pieces. When he entered her room, he wasn't surprised when he saw her holding her dresser, above her head, and about to toss it out the now smashed window.  
  
She stared at Remy and his heart sank at the combination of sadness and hatred he saw. He took a step towards her, but stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Merde," he cried, doing a forward roll out the door, when Rogue aimed the dresser at him and threw it, with a grunt.  
  
"I hate you!" she screamed, as the dresser went right through the wall.  
  
Remy poked his head around the corner and said pleading, "Chere, it wasn' what it looked like."  
  
Rogue just stared at him incredulously, tears running down her face, her hair blowing from the draft coming from the smashed window.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like?" she cried, laughing hysterically.  
  
Rogue grabbed a vase, ready to propel it at Remy's head, "Let me guess, you both where ambushed by little green men who stole your clothes and thought they would do you a favor and tuck you in," she screamed in complete hysterics.  
  
Remy just stood there, trying to remember what happened the previous night. No matter how hard he tried, he drew a blank.  
  
"I don' know, chere. I can' remember," he said hoping she would believe him.  
  
"Wrong answer," she yelled, flinging the vase. Remy stepped back into the hallway and the vase hit the spot where his head was a second earlier, shattering into a thousand pieces.  
  
Remy put his head around the corner again and was going to implore Rogue to listen to him when Ororo came running into the room, dressed in Remy's grey sweat pants and a sweater.  
  
"Rogue, please listen," she said begging her.  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed as she saw whose clothing Storm was wearing. Clenching her fists, she took a step towards Ororo. Remy couldn't believe what Storm was wearing, he knew this was not helping in the least. He saw Rogue take a step towards Ororo and he didn't like the looks of it, so he stepped in between the two women. Unfortunately for him, Rogue took that as a sign that he was protecting Storm.   
  
"Ah should have known," yelled Rogue, trying to stop herself from physically hurting the pair.  
  
"Rogue please listen, it's not what it looked like," said Ororo.  
  
She looked at the pair in disgust and then turned around saying, "You two make me sick."  
  
Remy grabbed Rogues arm and tried to pull her back, but Rogue was tired of listening and she tossed Remy against the wall like a rag doll. She jumped through the window, hovering in the air, she watched with disdain as Storm helped Remy up. When Remy turned towards Rogue, she looked at him with contempt and said, "I hate you," and flew off.  
  
Remy ran to the window shouting her name but she just ignored him. It hurt too much too look at him right now.  
  
"I'll go after her," said Storm moving towards the window, when Remy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Non chere," said Remy, still staring after Rogue, "let her calm down first."  
  
Storm just nodded, her heart heavy, knowing she was the reason Remy's eyes were full of pain. Remy turned around, brushing his hair with his hand and was surprised to see most of the X-men who were home standing in the doorway watching.   
  
Bobby and Warren shook their heads and glared at Remy before they turned to leave. Betsy, Scott and Jean also looked disappointed.  
  
"I'd expect this from you Remy," Scott said with contempt, "But you Ororo, this is unacceptable."  
  
Scott took his wife's hand and turned to leave their noses slightly higher in the air than when they came in.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like!" said Ororo, falling to the ground in tears.  
  
But there was no one left to try and convince of this, except Remy. The others would hear nothing else of the matter. They were all convinced of the pair's indiscretion.  
  
Storm turned to Remy, the tears starting to subside. "We didn't do anything. Did we?" she asked with a hint a doubt in her voice.   
  
"Honestly, I don' know chere. I can' remember." Remy replied and helped her back up to her feet.   
  
Rogue flew around most of the day, trying to clear her head. She was torn between ripping off Remy's head or tearing his heart out. Either way, they were finished.   
  
The sun began to set and Rogue was physically and emotionally exhausted. She recognized the park just below her so she landed in a secluded clearing amongst the trees.  
  
"Ah think I'll rest and then take a cab to a hotel," she said to no one but herself.   
  
She spotted a bench that was out of the way and unlit by the street lamps. She walked over and sat down, immediately putting her hands over her face, trying to block out the image of Remy and Ororo in bed together.  
  
Tears threatened to spill over again as she went over what happened in her mind. When she finally looked up and saw that it was pitch black out, she decided she better get to a payphone and let the rest of the Xmen know she wasn't coming home tonight or probably for the next few nights.  
  
Rogue stood up and made her way to the nearest phone she remembered being in the park. She dug some money out of her pocket, deposited it into the phone, and dialed the mansion, praying Remy or Ororo didn't picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" said a gruff voice.  
  
Rogue breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Logan's voice, "Hi Wolvie."  
  
"Darlin', where are you? Everyone's flippin' out worrying about you," said Logan anxiously.  
  
Rogue could hear people fighting in the background; she instantly recognized Remy's voice.  
  
"I'm ok but I'm not coming home tonight," she said turning around to look out at the park.  
  
Rogue saw a man, dressed in total black, sitting at one of the benches. She thought she knew who it was but he was too far way to tell. He was reading a book and seemed engrossed in it.  
  
"Rogue!" yelled Logan, full of panic.  
  
"What! I'm not deaf, you don't have to yell," she said startled, noticing it was quiet all of a sudden in the background on Logan's end.  
  
"Well, answer me damn it!" said Logan and then the fight in the background continued.  
  
"Sorry, just got distracted," she said apologetically.  
  
Logan grunted and said, "Hang on."  
  
Rogue heard Logan put down the phone and a sound of a scuffle, then his claws popping out.  
  
"If you don't knock it off, I'll finish the job I started in your room. The girl is talking to me, not you," Rogue heard Logan say faintly.  
  
"Go ahead and try it homme," said Remy muffled.  
  
Scott's voice was next. It was too faint for Rogue to hear, but from the tone he was ready to shoot both Logan and Remy with his optic blasts.   
  
Remy must have given up because Logan came back on the phone, although she heard Remy swearing at him in French.  
  
"Rogue, come home," he said, hopefully.  
  
"No," she said firmly.  
  
"We can't help you if you don't come home darlin'. You're not solving anything by running away again." He said, trying to reason with her.  
  
"I just can't Wolvie," she whispered, tears running down her face, "I will talk to ya soon sugah."  
  
Although he was yelling for her to wait, Rogue hung up the phone and rested her head against it, trying to compose herself. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go home ever again. Rogue gathered her strength and turned around to make the journey to the hotel, hoping a cab was waiting on the outskirts of the park. She realized that the man was still sitting there reading. She decided to take a closer look to see if indeed she knew him.  
  
As Rogue approached the man, she identified him as the man Remy and she had run into in New Orleans. Tears ran down her face harder as she recalled that night. It was one of her happiest memories. Larry or Lester, she couldn't remember his name and it didn't matter because she was going to walk right by him and head straight for the hotel.  
  
As she walked by, wiping the tears off her face, the man turned his head slightly and Rogue suddenly remembered how attractive he was. His emerald green eyes seemed to shine and his black hair hung in front of his face, giving his face a pale look. She pushed away all good thoughts of men for the time being. She was about to be free and clear when the man looked up and stared at her in suprise.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked, putting down his book.  
  
'Figures, he remembers mine and I can't remember his,' thought Rogue.  
  
Rogue stopped walking, placed a fake smile on her face, and said, "Hi."  
  
"Should you be out here all alone or is Remy with you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
Rogue's fake smile disappeared, "I can take care of myself sugah."  
  
"Please do not take offense. I can see you can take care of yourself, but one never knows what is lurking in this park."  
  
"Yeah, you," said Rogue a little more harshly than she intended.  
  
Louis seemed not to notice, "Is Remy with you?"  
  
"No, I'm on my way to a hotel," said Rogue regretfully.  
  
"Oh, you are only in town for awhile then, may I buy you a cup off coffee then?" Louis asked hopefully.  
  
Rogue stood there for a moment and contemplated the offer. Remy really didn't like this guy for some reason, which closed the deal in her mind.  
  
"On two conditions," she said adamantly.  
  
"What would that be?" Louis asked.  
  
"One, if you mention Remy's name one time I get to rip your head off," Rogue said, trying to make it sound as light as possible, "two, you have to tell me your name again."  
  
Louis looked shocked for a moment, then started to laugh, "Ok, fine by me, and my name is Louis."  
  
Louis picked up his book, putting it under his arm. He stood up and Rogue noticed again how pale he looked.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, offering his arm to Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked down and thought, "What the hell, I'm covered."  
  
Rogue laced her arm with Louis and they began to walk in a comfortable silence. As they approached the coffee shop, Louis let go of Rogue's arm and he opened the door for her.  
  
They sat down at a out of the way table in the back of the shop and Rogue ordered a coffee, when the waitress asked for Louis order, he didn't want anything.  
  
Rogue looked at Louis incredulously, "Sugah, you sure you don't want anything?"  
  
"Not right now," he said.  
  
"Ok, your loss," said Rogue jokingly, "this place is well know for their coffee."   
  
"I think I'll live," Louis said chuckling, "So what brings you to New York?"   
  
"I live here," said Rogue flatly, her joking mood forgotten.  
  
"Then why do you need a hotel?" asked Louis confused, he suddenly gave Rogue a devilish grin and said, "or does the explanation require my head to be ripped off."  
  
Rogue noticed that this man before her was too good to be true. He was out right gorgeous and he seemed incredibly sweet and funny.  
  
"You would be right about that," said Rogue, genuinely smiling for the first time all day.  
  
"Ok," he paused grinning, "I think we shall change the subject."  
  
Over the course of the next few hours, Rogue and Louis talked about everything. Louis talked of his love of poetry, which totally fascinated Rogue. He then talked of his love of history, particularly France in the 1800's. As Rogue listened to Louis talk about France and New Orleans, she thought to herself that he talked as if he was there.  
  
Rogue told Louis about growing up in Caldecott. She was amazed at how easy it was to talk to this stranger, she even almost told him about her life as a terrorist and the Xmen but then she would have had to talk about Remy and Ororo and she didn't want to think about them right now. Louis seemed to hang on every word she spoke and she smiled at that, Rogue was not a trusting person at all but for some reason, it just felt right.  
  
Rogue started to yawn and looked at the clock on the wall, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"No wonder I'm tired, look at the time."  
  
Rogue was about to stand up, tell Louis she had a nice time, and thank him for the distraction when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Rogue, I know this will seem forward and it is obvious that you would not like to discuss why you do not want to go home, but I have a house near here if you would like. You could stay in the guest room for as long as you like."  
  
"Ah thought ya lived in New Orleans," said Rogue, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"I do, but we come here often on business and Lestat thought it would be a good idea to have a home here also," said Louis, confidently.  
  
Rogue was astonished that this man would make such an offer. She thought about it. On one hand she didn't know this man, Remy did and he didn't like him, which made her like him even more. On the other hand, Rogue knew the first place Remy would look for her was the hotel. But all that aside, there was something more here. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she decided she was definitely interested in finding out what that something was.  
  
"Won't Lestat mind," asked Rogue.  
  
"Of course not," said Louis, pleadingly.  
  
"All right, but no funny business," she said pointing at him.  
  
"Or you will rip my head off," he said laughing.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
As they stood up to leave Rogue noticed the book he was reading. She picked it up and looked at it shocked.  
  
"You are reading 'Gone with the Wind?'"  
  
"Yes, I have read it several times," Louis said as if embarrassed.  
  
"You are the first man to ever admit that in public," laughed Rogue.  
  
"I am unlike any other man you have ever met," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Something tells me that's true," she grinned.  
  
After they left the coffee shop, Louis hailed a cab. When they got in, he gave the driver the address and Rogue was shocked to hear it because it was in a very high-class neighborhood.  
  
Louis saw the look on Rogue's face and said, "Lestat believes in the best of everything. I have a car at the house also, so you don't have to worry about getting back."  
  
"Don't worry about helping me with transportation, sugah," she laughed.  
  
Louis just smiled and Rogue thought it was odd that he didn't ask her what she meant, but she was too tired to think about it.   
  
Rogue put her head back on the seat and relaxed. She didn't think she had nodded off, but Louis was suddenly tapping her shoulder, telling her they had arrived. Rogue opened her eyes and was embarrassed when she realized she had been using Louis's shoulder as a pillow.  
  
"Sorry," said Rogue sitting up.  
  
Louis just smiled and said, "My pleasure."  
  
After paying the cabdriver, they both exited the cab, Louis holding the door for Rogue again. Rogue held her breath in awe of the house. It was nothing like her home at the school, but it definitely was a mansion in it's own right. It was easily the nicest in the neighborhood and could only have been populated by New York's rich and famous.   
  
They entered the house, and Rogue was shocked again at how beautifully it was decorated, the house was full of antique furniture. Rogue could hardly believe that two handsome, single men lived at this house. It was completely opposite to what she imagined a bachelor pad to look like. It was decorated in such a way that royalty would probably feel at ease to stay a couple of weeks.   
  
"Let me show you the guestroom," said Louis, walking up the spiral staircase, gesturing for Rogue to follow.  
  
Rogue followed him, admiring the pieces of art on the walls. They stopped and Louis held open the door for Rogue as she entered. The room was done in pale pinks and purples with antique furniture filling the room.   
  
Rogue walked over to the window and said, "This is beautiful."  
  
"I'm delighted you like it," said Louis, walking over to the closet and pulled out a white dress shirt.  
  
"I hope this is suitable for you to wear to bed," he said handing her the shirt.  
  
"It's perfect," she said, noting that the shirt came down to her knees.  
  
"If you need anything else, my quarters are at the end of the hall on the left," he said about to leave, but turned back, "The ladies room is down the hall also, but to your right."  
  
"Ok, thank you again," she said holding a hand over her mouth, yawning.  
  
"My pleasure again," he said smiling and then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Rogue immediately undressed and put on the shirt, "Good enough," she thought, throwing her gloves on top of the dresser.  
  
She left her room to find the bathroom. She walked down the hallway, looking at the art as she passed by. She recognized a Monet and a Picasso on the walls; she was amazed at what a beautiful home this was. She was about to open the door to the left and was startled when Louis came out, colliding with her. Rogue's hands went to Louis's exposed chest and Rogue jumped back quickly realizing she didn't have her gloves on.  
  
Rogue looked at her hands and his chest and was stunned that she hadn't absorbed anything from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue," he said grabbing her ungloved hand, "Are you ok?"  
  
Rogue just stared at his hand holding on to hers, " Uh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little pale," he asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine," she said a little shaky.   
  
'If I didn't absorb him, I don't need to tell him about my power,' she thought.  
  
"Well if you are ok. Are you looking for the bathroom?" he asked, still holding her hand.  
  
"Uh yeah," suddenly embarrassed, when she noticed he was only wearing the bottoms of black silk pajamas.  
  
"Behind you," he said holding her shoulders and turning her around.  
  
"Thank you," she said, turning to close the door, noticing he was giving her another sexy smile, his green eyes looked at her playfully.  
  
"Your welcome," he said, huskily.  
  
Rogue closed the door, resting her head against it, 'Stop it girl, you just had your heart ripped out by the man that was suppose to love you,' she thought, but allowed herself just one more mental image of that sexy smile.  
  
When Rogue came out of the bathroom, she looked towards Louis' bedroom door and paused. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed to find that he was not standing in the hall waiting for her. She walked towards the guestroom, too tired to question why she was attracted to him after what happened earlier that morning or why she didn't absorb him.  
  
Rogue was so preoccupied that she didn't see Lestat hunched in the rafters in the ceiling, smiling. He was holding onto a blonde girl by the shoulder, her eyes just blankly staring at nothing. When Rogue closed her door, Lestat floated down to the floor soundlessly with the girl in his arms, and entered Louis's room, saying, "Honey I'm home."  
  
Ok, we know some might be a little miffed about the Remy/Ororo thing, be nice now. Remember it's a story and it will have MANY twists. Please please please review, is that enough pleases. We are posting this earlier than we planned on because everyone was good about reviewing, anyway enough already. 


	3. Walking Wounded

Blood Red Rose Chapter 3  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours, they belong to Marvel, Anne Rice and the song belongs to the Tea Party.  
  
Walking Wounded   
  
Is it safe to look within?   
And erase all that's been   
And all that's been between is it gone.  
Tell me what went wrong,   
Cause Baby I'm not that strong   
  
And I'm walking wounded,   
All Alone Are you comfortable and numb,  
Did they all succumb to all those lies,  
Does it satisfy the greed   
Is it all you need Is it all you want   
Cause baby I'm not that strong   
  
And I'm walking wounded All alone,   
If your memories do stray, Then they betray all that's past,  
And all that's been between  
Is it gone tell me what went wrong   
Cause baby I'm not that strong   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue was having a beautiful dream; it was her wedding day. She wore an elegant white satin, backless gown, which was covered in lace and beadwork. Her luxurious hair flowing free under her long sheer veil. Rogue looked down at her hands, which were covered with long white satin gloves, and in her hands, she carried a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. She smiled brightly as she walked down the aisle towards a man in a tux, for some reason she could feel the love he had for her. She assumed that it was Remy but his face was a blur to her.   
  
  
As Rogue continued down the aisle she turned to look at her guests, Logan was sitting with Ororo, and he had his arm draped around her shoulders as if he was trying to offer her comfort. They were both dressed in black clothes as if going to a funeral. Logan turned his head to look at Rogue and met her gaze; he returned the look with cold hatred.   
  
"Well, if they're not happy, why are they here?" she wondered, then turned to look at Jean and Scott.  
  
  
Disappointment didn't even begin to describe the look they gave her. Like Logan and Storm, Jean was wearing black but Scott wasn't. He wore a blue suit, which made Rogue question what was happening.   
  
"Why are they in black and he's not," she thought to herself.  
  
  
Scott was looking at his wife with such sadness it made her shudder. Rogue turned her head to the other side of the church and saw Warren and Betsy watching her. Again Warren was in black and Betsy was dressed in a long purple dress. Betsy was looking at Rogue with such loathing that it reminded her of the way Betsy looked at Sabretooth.  
  
  
Rogue turned and concentrated on the man before her and as she approached him, his face became clear. It was Louis. Rogue was shocked and she tried to step back, but he grabbed her hand and said, "Wake up sleepyhead." Rogue just blankly stared at Louis; confusion seemed to overwhelm her.   
  
  
Rogue felt something warm and wet on her dress. She looked down and was horrified to see blood. She tried to scream but it only came out as a whimper. Rogue watched, as the roses seemed to bleed on her, their deep red color leaking onto her white dress. The blood trickled into little drops and then drizzled down to the floor. She dropped her flowers and covered her mouth with her hands, when she noticed her white gloves were covered in blood too. It started as a small spot, but seemed to grow until her gloves were soaked in blood. She turned to her teammates for help but was horrified as she looked at them.  
  
  
Logan and Ororo just sat in the pews weeping, but they were not normal tears, they cried tears of blood. Rogue spun around to face Jean and Scott. Jean was crying blood also as Scott held her trying to comfort her. Rogue heard a noise from the back of the church, she turned to look and saw Warren in the aisle. He laid on the ground unconscious; his wings had been ripped from his body. What unnerved Rogue was that he had streaks of blood that running from his closed eyes and making his blonde hair wet with the fluid. Betsy was lying over his body crying and screaming his name.   
  
"Chere?" said a voice from behind her.  
  
Rogue spun around and in front of her was Remy. 'Why is he in full battle gear?' was her first thought. He held an open bible in his right hand and a red rose in his left. The rose began to bleed, Rogue watched the trail of blood staining Remy's gloves and his exposed fingers while little droplets spilled onto the floor. Rogue looked in to his eyes; he stared back at her with contempt, his glowing red eyes gleaming demonically. Rogue reached out a hand towards him but he just shoved the rose into her hand. Rogue stared at it but dropped it to the floor when it began to wilt. She looked to Remy for an explanation but he just laughed.  
  
"Dis is all your fault chere," said Remy, pointing towards their friends.  
  
"How is this my fault?" asked Rogue, bewildered.   
  
"You let me go chere," he laughed as though it should be obvious.  
  
"I let ya go?" she questioned.  
  
Remy walked towards Rogue, she noticed how hollow his eyes were and that his lips were a pale blue. Rogue watched in horror as Remy raised his hand to his chest. He looked as if he was going to make a pledge to her, he smiled wickedly at her for a moment then he thrust his fist through his own chest. His hand disappeared up to his wrist and then he pulled it out again covered in blood. His fist clutching a gory mass and a jagged, grisly cavity was all that remained in the center of his chest. Rogue was paralyzed with fear as he handed her his still beating heart.   
  
"You let go of dis, chere," he started to laugh wickedly.  
  
Remy turned towards Louis who was just standing watching the events.  
  
"She is your problem now," said Remy coldly.  
  
Remy threw his heart against the wall and watched as it slowly moved down the wall, leaving a trial of blood. As it fell to the ground still beating, Remy turned back to Rogue.  
  
"No need for dat anymore neh?" he then started to walk away from Rogue but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"What are ya talking about?" she screamed, pulling his arm trying to make him stop.  
  
Remy turned to face Rogue; he grabbed her arms and shoved her towards Louis. She fell to the ground at Louis' feet and as she looked back at him, she gasped. He was now crying tears of blood too.  
  
"I will never forgive you chere," with that said he turned and walked out of the church, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Rogue started to scream "No!" Louis dropped to his knees in front of her, he stared at her for a brief moment, and he too started to cry blood. Rogue covered her face with her bloodstained gloves and started to scream hysterically, "This is just a dream. This isn't happening to me."  
  
Louis put his hand under Rogue's chin, looking into her eyes he said forcefully, "Rogue wake up."  
  
Rogue sat up in bed and started screaming Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Are you ok? You were making noises so I came in to check on you," he asked concerned.  
  
  
  
Rogue covered her face and took several deep breaths. When her heart stopped pounding in her chest, she looked at Louis. At the sight of him her horrible dream faded from her mind, almost instantly. His hair was a disheveled mess; she almost laughed at how cute he looked until she realized Remy looked exactly the same way when he just woke up.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked again.  
  
"Ah'm fine, I think?" she said a little dazed.  
  
Louis put his hand under Rogue's chin lifting it slightly; he then began to examine her neck.   
  
"What are you doing?" said Rogue, the dream now completely forgotten.  
  
"Oh nothing, just making sure it's still attached," said Louis, standing up.  
  
"You're weird sugah," said Rogue sitting up and stretching her arms into the air.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," said Louis laughing, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved. What time is it?" said Rogue looking for a clock, she figured it must still be early because it was dark outside.  
  
"It's seven."  
  
Rogue looked at the window; she turned back to Louis and asked, "Seven? Shouldn't the sun be up, sugah."   
  
"It's seven in the evening Rogue," laughed Louis.  
  
"What!" yelled Rogue, jumping out of bed and running to the window.  
  
"Oh my, Ah never slept that long before," said Rogue in amazement.  
  
""I will fetch us some breakfast," said Louis turning to leave but paused, "or would you prefer supper?"  
  
Rogue was still staring out the window, but turned to Louis; "Breakfast would be great."  
  
"Coming right up," said Louis, closing the door.  
  
Rogue turned back to the window and stared out at the city lights. Her mind began to wonder and she thought about Remy. She had this feeling that there was something she needed to tell him but couldn't remember what exactly it was. The harder she tried to recall her thoughts the more quickly they slipped away. The only memory that she could recall with clarity was the scene of him in bed with Storm. Rogue sighed and decided to push that thought from her mind and get ready to go down for breakfast. She grabbed her jeans and another dress shirt from the drawer, dressed and raced from the room.  
  
Rogue made her way down to the dining room to find Louis already there waiting for her. The table was set for two with the most exquisite china she had ever seen. The breakfast was already laid out on the table and ready to serve.  
  
"Mmmmm that smells good," Rogue said. "Ah'm starvin'."  
  
They sat down to breakfast and Rogue was pleased to find that the comfortable conversation from the night before picked up where it had left off. It was unusually comfortable actually. Rogue discovered she was discussing things that she didn't even discuss with her closest friends and it felt right.   
  
"So how did you sleep?" Louis asked as he dished some eggs on to her plate.  
  
"Great except for this dream I had. I just can't believe I slept that long," said Rogue as she picked up her fork.  
  
"You must have needed it," Louis concluded, again sounding concerned. "Do you remember what upset you in your dream?"  
  
Rogue thought about it and for some reason she couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"Ah'm not sure," she said her brow furrowing in concentration.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with what happened yesterday?" asked Louis.  
  
Rogue's thoughts were brought back to the whole reason she was with this man in the first place, Remy, and Ororo. Her face immediately displayed her change in mood.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Louis asked, reaching out to touch her ungloved hand.  
  
Rogue looked down and remembered. She could touch him. Her mind began to swim, how could she touch him? In her confused state, she began talking. She told him about her powers about how she came to be with the X-men. She also talked of how she found Remy with Storm. As she came to the end of the story and how she happened upon him in the park, in spite of herself, she started to cry.   
  
Louis seemed to take the barrage of information in stride. And although Rogue half expected him to respond in disgust to the revelation that she was a mutant, he instead reached up and caressed her face. With his thumb he brushed away her tear and spoke softly, "It sounds like Remy hasn't changed much."   
  
Rogue broke from her tearful trance to remember that Louis did know Remy. "What do you mean?"   
  
Louis averted his gaze and said, "I am not sure if this is the time Rogue, if ever you would want to hear about Remy or the rest of the X-men for that matter."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue repeated "I want to know"  
  
"Well I know Remy from New Orleans and he was a bit of a womanizer then, but at the time he was with a woman named BellaDonna," Louis started then let it drop when he saw the effect it was having on Rogue. "I told you. You don't need to hear this now."  
  
"Don't worry about telling me about her, I know all about her. No, I want to hear everything. You mentioned the X-men. What do you know about them?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I know that they are just using you Rogue," Louis stated matter of factly, still refusing to look her in the eyes.  
  
Rogue's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Louis turned his head slightly, his black hair falling in front of his green eyes; "It's simple Rogue. From what I know of Remy, and from what you've told me of the X-men. I know exactly what they are doing to you." Louis again took her hand in his in a trusting manner.  
  
"They know about your mutation and how painful and confusing it is for you to have all these personalities in your head. Yet, they continue to put you in situations where you are forced to use your powers. Worse, yet use them against the most psychotic people on the planet. To absorb such minds can only hurt you, yet they still put you in that position."  
  
Rogue thought for a moment. Now she really was confused. Could the X-men not have her best interests at heart. They had given up on helping her control her powers.  
  
"They probably talk of helping you, but have they? Remy has declared his undying devotion to more than one woman," Louis changed the subject when it looked like Rogue was getting angry again, "but at the moment that is neither here nor there. You know I know someone who might be able to help you."   
  
Rogue's expression only changed slightly. From confused to a 'deer caught in the headlights' look.  
  
"You do? How? How can they help me?"   
  
"With magic Rogue," Louis  
  
"What?" said Rogue.  
  
"I would love to tell you all about it but not right now...There is something I want to ask you," Louis said and seemed all of a sudden shy.  
  
"What? What do you want to ask?" Rogue said trying to bring back the confident man from a moment ago.  
  
  
"Rogue, I know that we've only just met, but would you...?" Louis' voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Would you consider staying here for a while longer with me?"  
  
Rogue couldn't believe she was doing this but it felt right. "Yah, I think I'd like to do that."  
  
Louis smiled "Would you like me to accompany you back to your house to get some of your belongs? Just so you can be more comfortable here."  
  
"Please" she answered with a smile.  
  
Rogue and Louis stood up from the table and began to clean up the dishes from the table. It suddenly occurred to Rogue that Louis hadn't eaten but she just thought that maybe he had eaten before she woke up.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Both Storm and Remy had been the subject of much gossip and disapproving looks for the entire day. Storm earlier that day had decided to avoid the stares and stay in her room. She wasn't feeling up to people anyway. She dozed off sometime around five.  
  
She awoke from her slumber to see Logan straddling a chair, with his arms crossed on the back of it. He watched her while she slept.   
  
"Logan?" said Storm, trying to clear the fog from her mind.  
  
"Hey 'Ro," said Logan watching her intensely.  
  
"Have you come here to throw insults at me too?" she said, closing her eyes to stop the room from spinning again.  
  
Logan sat there and stared at Storm, he was incredibly disappointed in her but her beauty sometimes overwhelmed him. He had strong feelings about what happened, but he wasn't sure if it was jealousy or if he was mad because the situation hurt Rogue. He needed to get out of her room until he figured out his feelings.  
  
"Sorry to wake ya darlin'. I'll talk to you later when you feel better," he said, as he stood up to leave.  
  
Storm kept her eyes closed, and she prayed to the Goddess that she wouldn't cry in front of Logan. She heard Logan open the door to her room and she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Logan stopped, he turned around, and noticed Ororo's eyes were still closed. He could smell the regret coming off of her in waves.  
  
"Me too darlin', me too," he said closing the door behind him.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Remy too had been in hiding most of the day. He couldn't face his friends and say nothing happened when he wasn't even sure nothing did. After a few hours of solitude, he decided to venture out for a walk down the hall to get some aspirin to try and rid his head of the pain he was in. As he passed by Rogue's room, he could hear someone inside rummaging around. He cautiously opened the door, eager to catch the intruder in the act. He stopped cold when he caught sight of who the intruder was. Remy's heart sank as he watched Rogue throw her clothes into a suitcase on her bed.  
  
"Rogue, What are you doing?" Remy said, coming full into the room. Maybe he could straighten everything out here and now, he hoped.  
  
Rogue stiffened at the sound of Remy's voice. She was angry with herself that he had caught her crying again. She wanted him to think she didn't give a damn.  
  
"Ah'm packin, what's it look like. Now will you please get out of my room!" Rogue growled at him, not even turning to look at him.  
  
"No chere," said Remy crossing the distance between them.  
  
Rogue spun around to face Remy and hissed, "Either you can leave by the door or you can get out using the window sugah. It's your choice."  
  
"Chere, please listen t' me," Remy pleaded, he reached out and grabbed Rogue's arm.  
  
Rogue looked down at Remy touching her and she jerked her arm away, "What the hell do ya want from me."  
  
"I only wan' you chere," whispered Remy sadly.  
  
Rogue turned to look at Remy incredulously; she laughed with contempt and walked past him to her dresser that was smashed to pieces. Remy turned and watched Rogue as she jerked the broken drawer from what was left of the dresser and then walked passed him silently and emptied the contents into her suitcase.  
  
Rogue threw the dresser drawer into the corner of her room, as she walked by Remy she said, "Get out."   
  
"Chere, please," said Remy, watching her walk by him again with another drawer in her arms.  
  
"Don't play your games with me," said Rogue as she dumped the clothes out of the drawer, "we are finished."  
  
"I didn' cheat on you."  
  
Rogue snapped her head up and stared at him for a minute. "Then what would you call it," she said in astonishment.  
  
Remy sat on the edge of Rogue's bed, putting his hands over his face, "I don' know what happened, I swear."  
  
Rogue started to throw her clothes in her suitcase, and with every word she spoke she threw another article of clothing into it forcefully, "Tell that to Candra, Andrea, Clare, Genevieve and...."   
Rogue paused with a look of concentration, then looked at Remy "what was that nun's name again?" she asked.  
  
Remy sat staring at Rogue, he was shocked that she knew about them. Remy sighed and decided that it wouldn't help him at all to deny it.  
  
"She wasn't a nun yet and her name was Katrina," said Remy, "And we were not toget'er."  
  
"Whatever," said Rogue, zipping up her suitcase. Rogue looked up suddenly, and said, "Oh and let's not forget your WIFE now."  
  
Rogue walked over to her closet, biting her lip to stop herself from crying again. She opened the door, grabbed another suitcase, and threw it on her bed.  
  
Remy was furious now, Rogue being angry he could take, but this cold indifference hurt him to his very core. Remy stood up and walked to the door, with his back to Rogue he said, "Who are you running t' dis time? Petey? Or are you gonna bring home anot'er Joe?"  
  
Rogue spun around, "How dare you," she screamed at his back.  
  
Remy hung his head in defeat, his bangs covering his tired eyes. He decided on a different approach, "Don't go, chere," whispered Remy.  
  
Rogue turned her full attention back to Remy. She thought he had said, "Don't let me go," and had a sudden feeling of déjà vu and it terrified her.  
  
"What did ya say?" she said, wondering why that would affect her so much.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue curiously for a moment. She appeared to be distraught for some reason.  
  
"I said, don' go, chere," he said almost pleadingly.  
  
Rogue eyes narrowed and ignored the terrified feeling she had. She continued to storm around the room grabbing items.  
  
Remy watched Rogue for a few minutes, then decided he had better give her some space.  
  
"You do what you gotta do, chere," said Remy in a defeated voice, as he was leaving.  
  
Rogue snarled, "No I'm not running to Petey and no, I won't bring this boy home."  
  
Remy stopped suddenly in the doorway and turned around, noticing for the first time that she was wearing a mans dress shirt.  
  
"Dats always de problem chere. You trust everyone but me, you'd rat'er be wit' anybody but me," said Remy quietly.  
  
Rogue was stunned; she could tell by his eyes that she might as well as put a knife through his heart. Her words of another man hurt him, they way he spoke made her want to cry. She was about to tell him she was sorry but he spoke before she could say anything.  
  
"I am sorry I could never be de one you ran t'."  
  
With that, Remy walked out, slamming Rogue's door behind him. He leaned against the door, trying to compose himself before he lost control of his powers and started to blow up everything around him. He looked down at his hands and watched as they started to glow orange. He jumped as he heard Rogue throw something glass against the wall.   
  
"Je t'aime Rogue," Remy whispered as he left for his room.  
  
  
  
Rogue sat on the end of the bed with her hands over her face, crying. She looked up and saw a picture of her and Remy; she leaned over and picked it up. She stared at it for a moment; the rage came back full force. With a cry, she hurled it against the wall and watched the glass fly in every direction. Rogue stood up and grabbed both suitcases, without a backward glance, she kicked in the board that was used to cover her window and she flew off to meet Louis.  
  
  
  
Remy went back to his room and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down completely exhausted. He placed his head in his hands and fought back the tears as he recalled the horrible day.  
  
'How did everyt'ing get so messed up? Mon dieu, I can' lose her now, not like dis.' he thought.   
  
Then the headache was back stronger than ever, as well as the nausea this time. Ever since his night out with Storm, he had felt terrible. This had to be more than just a hangover but he couldn't remember how much he had to drink. In fact, he couldn't remember anything at all after the drinks had arrived at their table. He forced himself to get up again and head down to Beast's med. lab.  
  
As soon as Remy entered the lab, he saw Beast talking to Storm who was sitting on the examining table. Both turned to see Remy enter. Remy noticed that Storm was not looking very well herself.   
  
"Ahh...and here is your partner in crime," Hank said in a condescending tone. "You two should set yourselves limits when you indulge yourself."   
  
"I only remember one," Remy said defensively.  
  
"And I had an ice tea." Storm added  
  
Beast turned to look at her incredulously, "But you told me you were experiencing headaches, nausea, and lost time, and now your telling me you had nothing alcoholic to drink?"   
  
"Yes," Storm said emphatically, while Remy nodded in agreement.  
  
Beast looked them both over for a moment trying to determine if this could be the truth. Finally he pulled up a chair and sat down. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes then spoke, his tone much less accusing this time. "And you Remy. Are you suffering from these same symptoms?"   
  
Remy nodded, holding his stomach, clearly indicating that the sick feeling was returning  
  
"Could one of you please tell me exactly what happened last night?" Beast asked to the pair.  
  
Storm and Remy looked at each other, silently communicating who should do the talking. Finally Storm spoke. "We went out last night to a club. You know the one we usually go to have a couple of refreshments and listen to music?"   
  
Beast nodded, he indeed knew the club she was talking about.  
  
"I think it would have been in both of your best interests if you had graced Harry's with your presence," said Hank  
  
Ororo continued, "Well we sat at a table and ordered some drinks. I ordered an ice tea and Remy ordered a Southern Comfort. The drinks arrived, we paid the waitress and I don't remember anything after that." Storm was visibly upset by the time she finished telling her tale. The implications of lost time for a woman were very scary, especially for Ororo considering that she had to keep control of her powers at all times.  
  
Beast turned to Remy to see if he had anything to add. "And you?"  
  
"I can' remember a single t'ing after de drinks came, not till dis morning" Remy said. He then moved over to Storm and put his hand on her back. She was upset and he wanted to reassure her and let her know it would be ok.  
  
Beast sat for a moment contemplating the situation then spoke, "Will you two allow me to take a blood analysis? Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."   
  
Both agreed.   
  
"If the analysis is negative would one of you be so inclined to have Jean take a look?" asked Beast  
  
Storm saw the look on Remy's face and instantly knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I would have no problem letting Jean in," she said.  
  
  
Before letting the pair leave the lab Beast said, "You two go and rest while I run these. I'll let you know what I find as soon as they are done, probably in a couple of hours."   
  
Remy walked Storm back to her room so she could lie down. She didn't look good at all and Remy was worried for her.   
  
"You jus' rest chere. Everyt'ing going t' be ok." He said trying to reassure her.  
  
"What about Rogue? We have to find her and try to explain." Storm tried to straighten up fully.  
  
Remy didn't want to upset her anymore than she was, so he decided to keep his visit with Rogue earlier to himself for the time being.  
  
"We will chere, but not now. You need t' rest." Remy insisted.   
  
Remy closed the door to Ororo's room and made his way to his own.   
  
As Remy walked down the hall, he groaned as he saw two people walking in his direction, Bobby and Warren.   
  
"Great," said Remy under his breath.  
  
As they narrowed the distance, Remy resolved to just walk by and ignore them  
  
"Just coming from Storm's room?" asked Warren, stopping right in front of Remy, blocking him.  
  
Remy knew that a brawl was imminent. He put his hands in his pockets, felt for his cards, and relaxed when he felt them.  
  
"Oui," said Remy, flatly.  
  
"Pretty brave thing to do Gumbo," hissed Bobby.  
  
"Why is dat, Drake?" said Remy leaning up against the wall, trying to look as casual as possible.  
  
"Because Rogue is gone again because of you!" yelled Bobby, turning into his ice form.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nortatem walked into his chamber, instantly becoming annoyed when he saw Lestat sitting in his chair with one leg hanging over the arm of the chair.  
  
"What do you want?" he bellowed.  
  
Lestat grinned at him, "Just thought you'd like an update," he said innocently.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Lestat stood up, non-chalantly walked over to Nortatem's table, and said, "She has packed her belongings and moved in with Louis."  
  
Nortatem raised an eyebrow questionably at Lestat, "I hope he is not falling for her."  
  
Lestat was shocked, "Why would he do that?"  
  
Nortatem just chuckled and walked over to his chair and said; "You are blind aren't you."  
  
Lestat got angry, "What would you know. Everything is as it should be. She believes Remy has cheated on her and that the X-men are really not her friends."  
  
"I just want you BOTH to be clear on this point. I want her to be a complete emotional wreck when she gets here. I want her to think that boyfriend of hers doesn't care about her at all. I want her to believe her friends have used her from the beginning. I want her to not know whether she is coming or going. I want you to tell Louis to take the mind games up a notch." Nortatem said while pointing at Lestat  
  
Lestat let out a sigh, biting his tongue until he could take care of this creature once and for all.  
  
Lestat put on a fake smile and said, "Fine, I'll tell him. But I think you are worrying too much."   
  
Now it was Nortatem's turn to become angry, " Don't take this too lightly my little vamp. I have been waiting for someone like her for 300 years, a great deal depends on her state of mind. There is no room for error in this matter. I will destroy you and your kind, if you screw this up."  
  
  
Ok please review, sorry it took so long, but we had trouble with a computer. Also if the dream bothered you don't read any further, that was the equivalant to a hang nail compared to what we have planned so if it bugs you I'll say it again stop reading you've been warned. Also we are dropping tons of subtle hints to what is going to happen so read carefully, but please don't start guessing in the review. Why are you still reading this and not reviewing?  



	4. Soul Mining

Blood Red Rose Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: You know they don't belong to use.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soul Mining by The The  
  
You're floating down a tunnel   
In a little wooden box  
You're cold and you're lonely and enveloped in fog  
You've been prized open and left here to die  
You should've trusted your instincts  
'Cause they don't tell lies  
  
Something always goes wrong when things are going right  
You've swallowed your pride to quell the pain inside  
Someone captured your heart like a thief in the night  
And squeezed all the juice out until it ran dry  
  
You've been read like an open book  
Page by page  
You'll never tell anyone your inner thoughts again  
You were taken in   
By a heart of fool's gold  
Now you're drifting in circles   
In the depths of your soul  
  
  
  
  
"Popsicle, you don't want t' mess wit' me today. Dat's your last warning." Gambit said as he brought a card out of his pocket and was ready to charge it.  
  
"I'm so scared Gambit. What are you going to do? Send the Marauders after me too," spat out Bobby.   
  
Gambit was furious and he could tell by Bobby's stance, that he was readying to explode also. If he was going to get yelled at for kicking Bobby's ass, he would have to make the first move.  
  
Bobby turned to Warren and gave him a knowing look. Warren nodded and moved strategically behind Remy.   
  
Remy rolled his eyes, casually leaning against the wall again,  
" Having Big Bird behind me is a nice touch," he said to Bobby as he flipped the cards in between his fingers.  
  
Bobby lifted his hands in preparation to engulf Remy's head in ice, when suddenly Logan came up from out of nowhere and threw Bobby against the wall hard. Logan's claws came out, pinning Bobby to the wall. Bobby looked down and nervously eyed the third one as he felt it press against his throat. Then Logan turned to glare at Warren.   
  
"You guys ever heard of a fair fight bub?" Logan growled.  
  
Warren took a step forward and Logan immediately lifted his arm out and his claws popped out leaving threes small scratches on Warrens throat.  
  
Angel jumped back and said, "Let us deal with him Logan. What we do is none of your concern."  
  
Remy turned to look at Angel incredulously, "What are you going t' do? Fly over me and crap on my head, you over grown bird."  
  
Warren opened his mouth in preparation to return a witty remark but then dropped his eyes to the floor when none was forthcoming. Remy chuckled in triumph and turned his attention to Logan who still had Bobby pinned to the wall.  
  
"I can take care of myself, homme," Remy said putting the card back in his pocket and straightening his coat.   
  
"Suit yourself." Logan replied, obviously showing no love lost on the Cajun. He retracted his claws and released Iceman.  
  
"Why are you taking his side in this?" Bobby asked as he got up and rubbed his sore shoulder where he had contacted the wall. " I'd thought you'd be first in line to beat the snot out of him, considering,"   
  
"Considering what, Popsicle?" Logan said, turning to face Bobby again, his eyes gleaming with anger.  
  
"Everyone knows you've got the hots for Storm, and Gambit here is messing around with her..." Bobby started to explain when Logan unsheathed his claws, putting them to his neck again and pinning him against the wall.  
  
"You mention 'Ro one more time with that sort of slur in your tone and I'll make you into a jigsaw puzzle." Logan growled into his ear.  
  
"Ok guys, enough," Warren said, as he carefully and without making any sudden moves, removed Bobby out from beneath Logan's reach, "We were just leaving."   
  
Warren and Bobby quickly left the pair standing in the hall, every once in a while turning back to give an evil look.  
  
Once they were out of site Remy turned to Logan and said, "Why did you do dat, Logan."   
  
"Don't even talk to me Gumbo. That was for 'Ro, not for you." He said and left without a second glance.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Rogue landed in front of Louis with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Louis, feeling bad for Rogue as she looked back at the mansion, "Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah sugah," she said turning to face Louis.  
  
"Are you ok?" he said again, laying his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Ah'm fine," she said giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, not quite convinced of her sincerity.  
  
Rogue turned to look at the light coming towards them, recognizing Jean's car; she picked up her bags and said, "Let's get outta here."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Louis, following Rogue towards his black BMW.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Jean and Betsy were returning from a movie and had just turned down the long winding driveway to the mansion when they passed a couple walking by the side of the road.  
  
"Wasn't that Rogue?" Betsy asked Jean, turning her head to see the pair.   
  
"Yeah I think so, but who's that with her?" Jean replied slowing the car down, straining to see.   
  
"I don't know. I've never seen him before," said Betsy shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"Let's hurry back to the mansion to find out what's happened. It looked like she moved out," Jean said as she hit the gas petal.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Remy had received a call from Hank requesting that he and Ororo return to the lab. The test results were in and Hank sounded quite concerned. Remy went and collected Storm and together they entered the lab.  
  
"Well mon ami, what did you find out? Did we catch some strange flu or something?" Remy asked as he grabbed a chair for Storm then found one for himself.  
  
"Not a virus. You have both been drugged." Said Hank turning in his chair to face his fellow teammates and get straight to the point.  
  
"Drugged!!" Storm and Remy said in unison.  
  
"Yes. Cecelia and I ran the tests twice; those drinks you received must have been drugged. A very effectual drug actually, that's why you are still feeling the consequences of it. It might still take another day to fully recuperate." Beast added.  
  
"We have never encountered anyone that would do this before?" Storm said very confused. "What does this drug do? Just affect the memory and cause illness?"   
  
"No, actually it would have rendered both of you completely unconscious for a number of hours. Which leads to the logical question, how did you two get back to the mansion and end up in the unfortunate state you were discovered in? It seems someone, most likely the person who drugged you, brought you home and placed you in a very compromising position together. The question is, indubitably, why?"  
  
Remy and Storm just looked at each other and shook their heads. It just made no sense.   
  
"Rogue was right, dere are little green men," said Remy, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I think we should familiarize the rest that some unknown individual has been on the mansion premises." Hank added, "I've called the remainder of the group just before you came. They should be here momentarily."  
  
Shortly, the remaining accompaniment of X-men entered the lab to hear Beast's report. All were completely stunned and more than a little ashamed at the way they had treated Storm and Remy today.   
  
Logan went over to Storm and put his arm around her. "Sorry Darlin' I should never have doubted you,"   
  
Storm hugged him back. As much of a bad ass as Logan was at least he could admit when he was wrong.   
  
Scott, Warren and Bobby couldn't even look Remy in the eye. They quickly apologized and then turned their attention to the situation at hand, that the mansion had had an unwelcome visitor in the night. The present members of the team sat at the situation room table as Scott went to check the computer system for the mansion's security.  
  
"Did any of our security systems pick up anything?" Logan questioned Scott.  
  
  
"No, we weren't alerted to any intruders. Nothing!" Scott said and shrugged. "Logan have you picked up any unusual scents?"  
  
"Nothing I'd call unusual. The rose that Remy gave Rogue was unusually strong but that's it," he replied.  
  
Remy looked at Logan stunned, "What rose?"  
  
"I saw her in the hall before she saw you and 'Ro. She was carrying a rose and seemed to be on cloud nine. I assumed it was from you."  
  
Scott was in full leader mode, "We must assume Rogue thought it was too."  
  
Logan turned to Scott, "Ya flamin' think, Cyke," he said as if that was the stupidest thing he ever heard.  
  
"I just don't get it. Why bring you home and stick you in bed together?" Bobby asked looking around feeling very confused.  
  
"Could it have something to do with the Guild?" Beast asked.  
  
Remy straightened at that comment and glared at Beast. His rage simmering just below the surface now. "I don' see for what," Remy said while Storm just shrugged.  
  
Jean and Betsy finally arrived at the lab.   
  
"Hey, has Rogue moved out? And who's that guy with her?" Betsy asked a little out of breath. They had run to meet up with everyone and find out what was going on.  
  
Remy stiffened at the mention of a man. The rest just looked stunned and waited anxiously for more information.  
  
The last sliver of control Remy had over his anger was now gone.   
  
"What guy?!" Remy demanded, his voice quivering with rage.  
  
"And why would you care?" asked Betsy, embittered.  
  
"Betts, it would seem we were wrong. Someone drugged 'Ro and Gumbo to make it look like they were sleepin' together," explained Logan.   
  
Jean and Betsy exchanged worried glances and sat with the others at the table. Finally Jean spoke, "Well he was dressed in black and had black hair. He was about the same height as Betts. I really didn't see anything."  
  
"Neither did I," said Psylocke.  
  
Storm immediately looked towards Remy with a horrified expression. Logan was the only one who noticed.  
  
"What's the matter darlin'?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Remy do you think it could be your acquaintances from New Orleans?"  
  
Remy gave Ororo a puzzled look and asked, "Who?"  
  
"You ran into them not to long ago in New Orleans, while you where with Rogue," she said, trying to jog his memory without being specific.  
  
Remy thought about it a moment, then it hit him.  
  
"Mon deiu! It's Louis!!" Remy cursed harshly, placing his hands over his face.  
  
"Who?" asked several of the members in the room.  
  
"Dis isn't happenin'," he said into his hands.  
  
Remy turned to Storm with a defeated look. They both knew what had to happen next. He would have to tell them about Louis and Lestat. If the situation was as bad as Remy feared, that they wanted Rogue for something unsavory, his teammates would need as much information as possible. Even then, Remy feared it would not be enough.  
  
"Come on Gumbo, is Rogue in trouble?" growled Logan.  
  
"Chere in whole lot of trouble," said Remy, unsure where to begin, "I'll take Sinister over dese guys."  
  
"Why?" asked Scott, in shock.  
  
Remy gave Ororo a worried glance, "Dey are vampires."  
  
"Oh flamin' lovely," said Logan, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Vampires!" yelled Scott.  
  
"Scott, please calm down," asked Jean, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"No I won't. First it's the Morlocks, then we find out he's buddies with a bunch of vampires," yelled Scott, standing up and leaning across the table.  
  
"Dey are not my buddies!" said Remy, standing and looking directly at Scott.  
  
Everyone jumped as they heard a clap of thunder outside.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Ororo, "Let Remy speak."  
  
"Well, go on Gumbo," growled Logan.  
  
Over the next hour, Remy told everyone a brief outline of what he knew of the two vampires history  
  
"Well it's easy, we go in, drag Rogue outta there and bring her home," said Logan.  
  
"It's not dat easy," said Remy, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Why," said Warren.  
  
"Lestat, de last time we met was one of de most powerful vampires on de earth."  
  
"What do you mean powerful?" asked Scott.  
  
"He has the abilities of Ma Belle Jean," said Remy looking at Jean, then he turned to Logan, " he has the ability to heal himself," he then turned to Scott "and he has a punch dat could knock Rogue into next week, and dat was a few years ago."   
  
"He could be more powerful now?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Oui, he is over two hundred years old and he gets more powerful wit' age."  
  
"Isn't this Louis over two hundred also," asked Logan.  
  
"Oui, but he is one of de weakest, well, de last time I messed wit' dem," Remy then chuckled, "he hypnotizes people by accident."  
  
"Why is he weak and this Lestat is strong?" asked Jean.  
  
"Louis hasn't drank Lestat's blood yet. If he did he would be as big as problem as Lestat," said Remy, "Lestat has drank the blood from the most powerful vampire dere is. Dat is why he is so powerful."  
  
"And you know this how?" growled Logan.  
  
"Pandora," said Remy, flatly.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks of astonishment, finally Logan spoke.  
  
"Now who the flamin' hell is Pandora?" he growled.  
  
"We don' have de time for dis," said Remy getting exasperated.  
  
"Well you better make time Remy, we need to know what we are up against," yelled Scott.  
  
" Pandora is a 2000 year old vampire," said Remy.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent now as they all pondered Remy's last remark. Then Scott spoke his voice seeming to waver slightly.  
  
"What else?" asked Scott.  
  
"De less you know de better mon frere. Dey have laws, and if any of you know about dese vampires dey will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"We will worry about that when the time comes. Our only concern is getting Rogue back," said Scott turning to Jean, "Can you pick up where this Lestat is?"  
  
"Don't bother, he can cloak his presence from others," said Remy.  
  
"Jesus Christ," whispered Scott, "tell us more about the others."  
  
"I don't know if de whole coven is involved or not," said Remy, holding his head still feeling ill. He wasn't sure if it was due to being drugged or the worry for Rogues life.  
  
"How many others," asked Scott, shaking his head.  
  
Remy sighed and stood up from the table, he quickly scanned the faces of his friends as he paced the room trying to decide where to begin.  
  
"Well dere could be David, Daniel and Jesse, who are all under a hundred yr. old, so dey not a real problem," he began, "den dere is Armand who is de leader of de Paris coven and he's five hundred years old."  
  
Remy paused for a moment letting his teammates absorb the information, when he felt they were ready he began pacing again, "Also Marius and Pandora who by de way are the same age," which got a few groans from Bobby. "I don't t'ink Santino is involved but who knows, he's de coven leader in Rome."  
  
Remy was still pacing back and forth, trying to think, he suddenly stopped and said, "Oh and we can't forget Lestat's momma Gabrielle, she a vampire too. Dat's all I know 'bout. Dere are more."  
  
Everyone sat around the table looking at each other incredulously.  
  
"We are so screwed," said Bobby and everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
  
  
As Louis pulled into the driveway of Lestat's mansion, he watched Rogue out of the corner of his eye. She stared out of the car window, occasionally wiping away a stray tear that ran down her cheek. Louis didn't have to be human to realize Rogue was in a great deal emotional pain. The closer they got to the estate the more her look changed. By the time they arrived at the house Rogue had a look of grim determination on her face.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts Rogue," said Louis, turning to face her as he stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition.  
  
Rogue turned and looked him in the eyes. There was something more than determination now staring at him through those long lashes. She didn't utter a word, only gave him a weak yet slightly sultry smile, got out of the car and waited for him to unlock the front door. Louis just shook his head and followed her up the front steps.  
  
Louis unlocked the door and stepped in, with Rogue following close behind him. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence up the stairs and down the hall to Rogue's room. A new tension was building between them and Rogue could feel her will slipping away and a longing filling the void. As soon as they were in her room Rogue spun Louis around and pushed him into the wall with a deep passionate kiss. Louis quickly recovered from his initial surprise and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, returning the kiss with enough fire to cause Rogue to feel weak in the knees.   
  
Louis broke away from Rogue and stared deeply into her green eyes and saw again the determination he had seen in the car.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Ah don't love you, you don't love me, but ah still want you," she said as she ran her hands gently over his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Louis answered her sensual touch with a groan and began to kiss her neck. Rogue felt his fangs slide down her neck and she shivered at the unusual sensation.  
  
Rogue found her hands start to shake as she impatiently pushed Louis's shirt off his shoulders to reveal his muscular, hairless chest. She had eagerly sought this sort of contact for a long time she realized now. Her entire body was shaking with nervousness and excitement, mixing to make an explosive combination.  
  
She placed both her hands on his bare chest and savored the delicate kisses he was giving her neck. Louis moved his hand from around her waist to the front and began to slowly slide his hand under her shirt. At that moment a strange thought flashed into Rogue's mind. She suddenly heard Remy say, "Chere please don't let me go. Please hold on."  
  
Abruptly, Rogue pushed Louis back. He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise. He had no idea she was THAT strong.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Louis," she said as she as she put her hands to her face and turned away, more than a little embarrassed. " Ah want to but Ah just can't. Ah guess Ah still need more time."   
  
"It's ok. Don't rush yourself. You've been through a lot these last few days." Louis said, but his disappointment not completely hidden in his voice.  
  
After a few awkward moments, Rogue was relived to hear Louis change the subject, "Rogue? Are you still interested in meeting that friend of mine?"  
  
"The one who might be able to help me?" Rogue asked turning now to look at him again.  
  
"Yes, that person. I contacted him today while you were getting your belongings. He said we could go see him immediately. If you want to that is," said Louis, trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
"Now? We could go now? To New Orleans?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide with excitement but not without a small amount of reservation.   
  
Louis nodded and smiled.  
  
"Let's go then," she said finally  
  
**********************************************  
That moment at the mansion.  
  
Remy sat on the roof staring blankly at the fading sunset. His mind was reliving the past few hours. He let out a sigh, took another cigarette, and lit it with his finger. He took a drag inhaling deeply. He knew Lestat was up to something with Rogue and not knowing what it was scared the hell out of him.  
  
"I won't loose you again, chere," he whispered to the wind.   
  
Suddenly Remy felt a strange sensation envelop him, It felt like some one he cared about was giving up control. He closed his eyes as he tried to let the feeling wash over him.   
  
When Remy realized it was Rogue, he tried to project to her not to let him go and that she must hold on.   
  
"I t''ought Jean is de only telepath here," he sighed.   
  
Remy was about to get up and tell the others about his feeling, he felt someone staring at him. He turned his head slightly and said, "Bon jour Lydia."  
  
Remy turned his head to face the woman he had known had been watching him. She was a beautiful woman. She wore a long white dress and her long brown hair hung down over her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled at the sight of her friend.   
  
She smiled at him and said, "Remy, please don't call me that."  
  
Remy chuckled looking at the sunset, "Ok Pandora. Do I want t' know why you are here?"  
  
Pandora looked down at the roof sadly; " I told you if you ever needed me I would be here."  
  
Remy put his hand threw his hair and whispered, "Better late den never, neh?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you what was going to happen Remy," she said almost pleadingly, her brown eyes glistening with blood tears.  
  
"Will you quit levitating, you know I hate dat," said Remy flicking his cigarette threw the air.  
  
Pandora smiled and floated over to Remy and landed beside him.  
  
Remy stretched his long legs in front of him and patted the spot beside him and Pandora sat beside him. They sat in silence for a moment, both at a loss for words.  
  
"So you going t' tell me what de hell is going on," asked Remy getting impatient.  
  
"I can't do that Remy," said Pandora sadly.  
  
Remy tried to grab Pandora's hand to plead with her but his hand went through her.  
  
"You're projectin'," said Remy in disbelief.   
  
"No one can know I'm here," she said quietly.   
  
Remy jumped to his feet in anger, "Where is she, Pandora?"   
  
"Remy be careful, we are on the roof," cried Pandora rising.  
  
"I don' give a shit" he yelled, "where is she?"  
  
"I just came to tell you that the others are not involved."  
  
"Just Lestat and Louis?" said Remy questioningly.  
  
Pandora nodded and said, "There is one other but he is not a vampire."  
  
"Who is he?" asked Remy trying to maintain his self-control.  
  
"Nortatem."  
  
Remy turned and stared at the sky, trying to remember where he knew that name from, "Can you stop him?"  
  
"No, we can not get involved for many reasons," said Pandora.  
  
"At least I know who we gotta go through," said Remy relieved to know the X-men didn't have to go through the older vampires.  
  
Remy turned around and saw that Pandora had vanished.  
  
"Where is she," he screamed.  
  
"Go home Remy. Let your heart guide you and you will find her. You are connected to each other, trust yourself and her love for you and there is always hope," he heard her say in his mind.  
  
"You should work for Hallmark Pandora," he whispered as he sat down to think.  
  
"What did she mean, 'Go home', he thought, "I am home."  
  
All of a sudden, it came to him, "New Orleans," he cried as he jumped up to tell the others he knew where Rogue was.  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
In New Orleans...  
  
Louis and Rogue, after arriving in New Orleans, went directly to the home of Nortatem.   
  
"This is the place," Louis said as he held the front door open for Rogue.  
  
They both walked straight into the premises and then entered the parlor to find two men sitting in front of the fireplace in matching red velvet chairs. Rogue stopped just inside the room and quickly looked around as one of the men stood and approached to greet them.   
  
"Hello Louis, good to see you again," the elderly man said with a nod in Louis's direction then turned his attention to Rogue. "And you must be Rogue."  
  
"Ya know me?" Rogue asked a little surprised.   
  
Nortatem smiled like the Cheshire cat, "I know all about you," he hissed.  
  
At that moment Rogue's attention was diverted to the man sitting in the other chair as he casually got up and swung himself into view. It was Lestat and he was twirling a red rose in his hand, looking decidedly bored.  
  
"What's going on?" Rogue asked getting a little unnerved by the strange way the two men were acting.  
  
Lestat came up to her quickly and spoke directly into her face "Tonight you are going to dance with the devil," he said and grabbed her in a waltz pose and swung her around twice in a mocked dance.   
  
  
Rogue pushed him away and jumped back in shock. In the split second that followed, Nortatem came up silently behind her and placed what looked like a Genoshian collar around her neck, and locked it in place.  
  
Rogue leaped away from him. She hadn't seen him sneak up while Lestat had been in her face. But it was too late; the collar was on tight. Rogue turned to Louis, "Louis what's going on? Help me!"  
  
Louis turned his eyes down and refused to look at her. Then Rogue knew she had been set up and she was in trouble.  
  
Lestat, noticing the hurt look in her eyes, playfully danced the rose under her nose and said, "Don't look so sad Chere, I think Louis really did like you for a while there."  
  
"Shut up Lestat," Louis barked, from the corner of the room.  
  
"Boys, boys! No need to fight, she is no longer your concern." Nortatem informed them.   
  
"What do you want with me?" Rogue begged her captor.  
  
Nortatem chuckled and said, "and spoil my surprise? I think not."  
  
Rogue stood in complete shock while quiet tears leaked down her face. Louis stood off to the side looking out the window. Lestat sat back in the chair, continuing to play with the rose in his previously bored fashion.  
  
Rogue didn't know where to turn for help when suddenly two sets of slimy hands grabbed her arms. She looked up to see whom these arms belonged to and let out a loud gasp in abject terror at what she saw.   
  
Nortatem spoke in a loving voice, "Oh Rogue, I'd like you to meet a couple of my zombies. They will be taking you to the cellar to stay for a couple of days until I'm prepared to make use of you. My pets that live down there will help get you in the right frame of mind."  
  
Rogue struggled hard with the gruesome pair trying not to lose her mind completely at the horrible situation. The zombies frightened her badly with their slimy, rotting flesh and open festering wounds. She would not scream though, she would not allow her captures the satisfaction of that.   
  
The fight however was futile since all her strength was gone. The collar had seen to that. The zombies pulled her to a door that stood open and had stairs leading downwards. From where he stood, Louis watched her be pulled out of site and down the stairs. After a moment or two of silence, terrified screams could be heard. Whatever horrors were down there, they were going to drive her insane, he thought.   
  
"Why don't you just get this over with," Louis protested "She's ready. Just put her out of her misery! Let her die!"  
  
Nortatem burst out laughing and then spoke "What do you mean? Put her out of her misery? Her misery will be eternal. She will not die. In fact she will live forever in a prison in her mind and I will become all powerful." An evil smile was becoming even bigger at the prospect of eternal torture.  
  
"What's this crap, Lestat? What's he talking about?" Louis demanded.  
  
"Calm down Louis. You are always so dramatic. What difference does it make? We kill these humans every day, what do you care about the fate of one more?" Lestat cooed.   
  
"I will not let you hurt her," he yelled as he began to cross the distance between himself and Lestat.  
  
Lestat's eyes narrowed in anger as he yelled, "you think so do you."  
  
Lestat stood up and threw Louis through the window with his mind. Pieces of glass shattered everywhere and Nortatem started to laugh.  
  
Lestat turned to face the necromancer and yelled, "Get your zombies to pick up Louis and put him in a locked room. He needs time to think where his loyalties lie." Lestat then turned and left the room furious.  
  
The sound of Nortatem still laughing followed him from the room.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Back at the mansion...  
  
"I don't want to listen to this anymore. Let's stop wasting time and find Rogue now! Has Xavier picked up anything with Cerebro yet?" Logan said, his impatience growing exponentially.   
  
"But Logan we need to figure out this vampire situation more thoroughly so we don't endanger the whole team," said Scott getting frustrated.  
  
Logan was getting geared up to be in Scott's face again when he saw Jean and Betsy both grab their heads at the same time and fall to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
Logan and Scott ran over to them just as Remy burst through the door yelling, "I know where chere is." He immediately stopped at the sight of Scott comforting his wife and Logan holding Psylocke.  
  
"What's de matter?"  
  
"Are you ok honey?" asked Scott, hugging her.  
  
Jean looked at Scott with tears in her eyes, "It's Rogue, she's sending out psychic screams and I just wasn't expecting it." Jean hugged her husband harder, "Oh Scott, she's terrified."  
  
Logan looked at Remy and the color had drained from his face. Everyone knew that if Rogue was scared that it must have been awful.  
  
Remy got his composure back, "I know where she is and who has her."  
  
Scott and Logan said in unison, " Where?"  
  
"She's in New Orleans, with Lestat, Louis and someone named Nortatem, " explained Remy.  
  
Scott hit his commlink, "Everyone meet us at the Blackbird, we are going to New Orleans."  
  
Bobby's voice was heard, "Why."  
  
Logan hit his commlink, "Just do it. Remy will explain on the way," he growled.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Ok if I got Pandora wrong please forgive me and don't blame Valkyrie. I have limited knowledge of her and I don't know if she can levitate, astral project, or read minds like Lestat. Next Part is violent so you are warned. Oh yeah review.  
  
People have been nit picking in the reviews about the vamps. REMY HAS NOT SEEN THESE GUYS FOR A LONG TIME SO CURRENT INFORMATION IS USELESS. SO QUIT EXPLAINING ABOUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE VAMPIRES. I SAID I WAS SORRY ABOUT MY INFORMATION ABOUT PANDORA, IT COULD BE RIGHT OR WRONG, I DON'T KNOW. NITPICKING OUR FIC APART ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT COME OUT FASTER, THAT I CAN GUARANTEE. If your another one who thinks David is from the movie 'Lost boys (can you feel me rolling my eyes at that one) see my explanation in the review section.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
